magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 106
This issue was cover-dated April 2014 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (8-9) : News Editor Joe Skrebels explains how, if Wii U sales seem out of control, it's the controller's allure that will see Nintendo succeed once again. Mouthpiece - Christopher Robin Miller - 2 pages (10-11) :: You may not know the face, but you surely know the voice. This is none other than Christopher Robin Miller, aka: Professor Hershel Layton. World of Nintendo - 2 pages (12-13) : A load of dots in the shape of a map, covered in some stories about Nintendo. MiiVerse Mii Plaza - 2 pages (18-19) : Check out what's hot in the Official Nintendo Magazine community this month. Connect - 2 pages (20-21) : How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways... ONM Rant - 2 pages (22-23) : EShop Needs A Rethink, Not Just Slashed Prices - Alex Dale Network - 2 pages (24-25) *Pokemon X & Y: Pokebank (Online) - 3 stars - 1 page (24) *Spin the Bottle Update Pack #1 - 3 stars - 1 page (25) Smash Update - 2 pages (26-27) : Picking through the month's Super Smash Bros. news, with a little help from our friends... Features The A-Z of Super Smash Bros. - 8 pages (30-37) : What makes the supremely entertaining multiplayer brawler so special is the love poured by Nintendo into every frame. Such a loving tribute to the big N deserves a celebration of its own, so here's an alphabetically ordered list of reasons why Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS is the most exciting game of 2014. Might Makes Wright - 4 pages (62-65) : Ace Attorney creator, Shu Takumi, talks us through 10 years of finger pointing and excessive shouting. Clash of the Crime Stoppers - 4 pages (66-69) : Eight of the greatest super-sleuths in Nintendo history lock wits in a special, single-elimination tournament to crown the ultimate Digital Dick Tracy. What the Hell is Link Doing in Dynasty Warriors? - 6 pages (92-97) Previews Sonic Boom (Wii U / 3DS) - Justin Towell - 4 pages (42-45) Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) - Chris Schilling - 2 pages (46-47) Hometown Story (3DS) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (48) Moon Chronicles (3DS eShop) - Tom Sykes - 1 page (49) Teslagrad (Wii U) - Simon Parkin - 1 page (50) Q.U.B.E: Director's Cut (Wii U eShop) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (51) Bayonetta 2 (Wii U) - Chris Schilling - 2 pages (52-53) Mario Golf: World Tour (3DS) - Tom Sykes - 1 page (54) LEGO The Hobbit (Wii U / 3DS) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (55) Monolith's X (Wii U) - Simon Parkin - 2 pages (56-57) Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (3DS) - Tom Sykes - 1 page (58) Hero Bank (3DS) - Tom Sykes - 1 page (59) Previews Round Up - 2 pages (60-61) : Pokemon Link: Battle, Stick it to the Man, Child of Light, Forbidden Magna, NES Remix 2, Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark Reviews Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright : Wright benefits slightly more from the fresh coat of paint, but Layton more than holds his own in this hugely enjoyable slice of comic mystery. The LEGO Movie Videogame : Bears the hallamrks of earlier Traveller's Tales LEGO games: the attention to detail, an action packed licence and fairly dull gameplay to prop it all up. Wooden Sen'sey : While far from perfect, there are more than enough ideas here for Upper Byte to build into something special. For the time being, wait for an eShop sale. Weapon Shop de Omasse : One of the funniest, most interesting games on 3DS, but also one of the most bloated. There's nothing else like it, which is both to its credit and its detriment. Steel Diver: Sub Wars : Steel Diver: Sub Wars lacks the character of the very best Nintendo games, but it's a fine F2P debut and a great multiplayer shooter in its own right. Yoshi's New Island : For a game born of such a focuses idea, this is a bit of a hotchpotch. There's something for everyone, but everyone will find something else to grumble about. Ittle Dew : On the one hand, Ittle Dew is but a fraction of a Zelda game, but on the other, it sells for a fraction of the price of a Zelda. We're cool with that. Retro City Rampage DX : It's cruelly authentic in places, but the bombastic immediacy, improved balance and reverence for the source material are a great fit for 3DS. Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why'd You Steal Our Garbage? : This makes an energetic job of recreating the show without ever being good enough to impress anyone not already invested in the series. Unmathematical. Continue Rewind: Yoshi's Island - Michael Gapper - 2 pages (100-101) Time Capsule - Alex Dale - 2 pages (102-103) : Top 10 Mario Kart games that don't feature Mario Kart - Street Racer, Battle Racers, Konami Krazy Racers, Pac-Man World Ralley, Snowboard Kids, Mickey's Speedway USA, Diddy Kong Racing, Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, LEGO Racers, MySims Racing Classic Moment - Simon Parkin - 2 pages (104-105) : The Tetris Shuttle - Tetris The best of... *Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (106-107) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 2 pages (108-109) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS eShop - 1 page (112) *Nintendo Wii U eShop - 1 page (113) Legends *Nintendo Wii - Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure - 1 page (110) *Nintendo DS - Rhythm Paradise - 1 page (111) Professor Layton vs... - 1 page (114) Other Credits News Editor :Joe Skrebels Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Video Assistant : Tom Hockin Production Editor :Jim Findlay Acting Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Alex Dale, Matthew Elliott, Michael Gapper, Mark Mitchell, Simon Parkin, Al Parr, Chris Schilling, Tom Sykes, Justin Towell External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews